1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a method therefor, specifically to an image processing technology applied to an electronic camera or the like which stores captured image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-88790 discloses a method in which shooting conditions are recorded when image data is stored and the conditions are used to reproduce the image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-2452 discloses a method in which information indicating whether or not image data has been compressed is stored when the image data is stored.
In case unprocessed image data is stored, a user desirably performs image processing by software of a personal computer after the storage. However, such a post-processing by the personal computer takes a long time, and thus it is inefficient.